The present disclosure relates generally to agricultural implements, and more specifically to leveling an agricultural implement coupled to an agricultural vehicle.
An agricultural implement may be coupled to a tractor or other agricultural vehicle to perform an agricultural task (e.g., tilling, planting, seeding, spraying, fertilizing, harvesting, etc.). The implement may be towed behind the tractor or mounted to the tractor. During the performance of an agricultural task, the implement may tilt relative to the field, resulting in poor performance and reduced efficiency.